The development of computer-controlled ion-counting mass spectroscopic techniques of isotope ratio measurement applicable to samples of less than ten nanomoles of carbon, oxygen, or nitrogen isolated from gas chromatographic fractions of human physiological glands or other materials of interest in studies of human metabolism of drugs and other substances. The development of post-column reaction gas chromatographic techniques for sample production and handling.